Diari Amnesia
by flora aphroditte
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya ya terbangun di tempat asing tanpa bisa mengingat siapa namamu atau siapa dirimu sebenarnya? Petualangan Micah dan catatan hariannya.
1. Fatefull meeting

**Disclaimer: Aku 'memiliki' Rune Factory 3 dan karakternya (mengikuti gaya sofia dan sherman)**

**Warning: sedikit perubahan dibuat dalam cerita ini**

Malam itu badai hebat melanda desa Sharance. Kilat yang menyambar-nyambar seolah saling bersahutan satu sama lain.

BRRRUUUKKK

Terdengar sebuah objek besar terjatuh tepat di depan sebuah toko bunga. Seorang gadis berambut panjang warna orange langsung membukakan pintu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Oh seeekor monster. Apa yang kau lakukan di desa ini?" Serunya sambil mendekati sosok monster yang ditemukannya.

Ternyata yang terjatuh merupakan sesosok monster jenis wooly yang berbulu emas. Itu memang warna yang tidak biasa mengingat biasanya wooly berbulu putih. Keanehan tidak berhenti sampai disitu, sosok monster itu juga terlihat mengenakan scarf biru, topi dengan hiasan daun dan di bagian perutnya melingkar kain merah yang seperti sabuk. Wooly itu dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri dan terluka.

Setelah memeriksa sosok monster itu gadis berambut orange itu menjadi cemas.

"Separtinya kau terluka. Aku akan merawatmu," Kata gadis itu sebelum menyeret monster yang ditemukannya ke dalam.

Di dalam toko bunga itu muncul seorang pria tua, "Apa yang terjadi?"

Wajahnya langsung berubah suram ketika melihat objek yang sedang diseret sang gadis, "Usir monster itu."

"Dia sedang terluka Kek," jawab gadis itu tenang.

"Tapi kau kan tidak harus membawa monster itu ke rumahku," Kakek itu sewot.

"Tenang saja aku akan merawatnya di kamarku. Dia tidak akan kubiarkan mengganggumu."

Kakek itu bergeser ke samping agar gadis berambut orange itu bisa membawa monster yang ditemukannya ke lantai atas.

"Nah, malam ini kau istirahat di sini," Kata gadis itu pada monster yang masih belum siuman.

Keesokkan harinya moster itu tiba-tiba berubah wujud menjadi seorang pemuda berambut pirang keemasan. Tidak lama kemudian pemuda itu terbangun, menampakkan kornea mata yang berwarna biru.

"Ugh," Pemuda itumenggeliat.

Sosok yang tadinya wooly itu melompat kaget dari tempat tidur, "Dimana ini?"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu lalu berjalan keluar. Sosok perwujudan dari wooly emas itu pun terhenti di depan sebuah pohon raksasa.

"Ini seperti mimpi yang aneh," Gumam pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Seketika itu juga pemuda itu menyadari keberadaan orang lain di dekat pohon itu. Seorang gadis berambut merah panjang berdiri menatap pohon raksasa itu.

"Maaf, siapa kau?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Pemilik rambut merah itu pun menoleh kearah sumber suara tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

Gadis berambut orange dari toko bunga pun muncul, "Pagi Raven."

Gadis berambut merah pun menjawab, "Pagi."

"Tidak biasanya kau ada di dekat pohon Sharance,,,," Pemilik rambut orange itu tertegun ketika menyadari keberadaan orang lain di dekat Raven.

"Kau orang baru ya? Siapa namamu?" Sapa gadis berambut orange itu ramah.

Pemuda yang ditanya malah terlihat bingung dan kaget.

"Ada apa?" Gadis berambut orange itu heran.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu terlihat makin gugup, "sepertinya aku tidak ingat siapa namaku dan aku juga tidak tahu siapa aku ini."

"Jadi kau ini terkena amnesia ya," Gadis berambut orange itu membuat kesimpulan.

**Bersambung...**


	2. New Beginning

**Disclaimer: Aku 'memiliki' Rune Factory 3 dan karakternya (mengikuti gaya sofia dan sherman)**

**Warning: sedikit perubahan dibuat dalam cerita ini**

"Jadi kau ini terkena amnesia ya," Gadis berambut orange itu membuat kesimpulan.

"Kurasa begitu," Jawabnya tidak yakin.

"Ah! Aku punya ide," Seru pemilik rambut orange.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Raven, boleh aku minta bantuanmu?"

"Bantuan?" Gadis berambut merah itu memastikan.

Gadis dari toko bunga itu mengalihkan perhatiaannya pada sang pemuda amnesia, "Kalau kau tidak ingat namamu, bagaimana kami memanggilmu?"

Pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahi, "Uhm, Micah."

"Panggil saja aku Micah," Sepertinya dia hanya menyebutkan sebuah nama yang terlintas di benaknya.

"Micah, benar-benar nama yang tegas."

"Oh begitu ya. Aku tidak memikirkannya," kata Micah sweatdrop.

"Raven, bisa kau bawa Micah ke pohon Sharance? Aku ada perlu sebentar, nanti aku akan menyusul kalian."

Kedua gadis itu bergegas kea rah yang berlawanan, Raven menaiki anak tangga di pohon Sharance sementara gadis yang satunya menuju arah lainnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengikutinya," Gumam Micah sebelum menaiki anak tangga.

Sesampainya di puncak anak tangga dia menemukan sebuah pintu di pohon raksasa itu. Ketika pemuda amnesia itu membuka pintu dia menemukan sebuah ruangan di pohon besar itu.

"Waaahh," serunya kaget.

Micah melangkah masuk, "Aku tidak menyangka ada ruangan di dalam pohon."

"….." Lagi-lagi Raven tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"Kau akan pergi," Tanya Micah ketika melihat Raven berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Tugasku sudah selesai," Jawab gadis berambut merah itu singkat.

"Tapi kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?"

"Karena diminta begitu.'

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka lagi, Gadis berambut orange itu masuk sambil terengah-engah.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama."

"Tidak apa-apa," Jawab Micah sambil tersenyum.

"Oh iya, kita belum berkenalan secara resmi. Namaku Shara dan itu Raven. Salam kenal."

"Salam kenal," Balas Micah.

"Salam kenal," Kata Raven datar.

"Jadi, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang tempat ini?" Tanya Shara antusias.

"Luar biasa, baru kali ini aku melihat ada ruangan dalam sebuah pohon." Jawab Micah kagum.

"Aku senang kau menyukai tempat ini. Itu bagus mengingat kau akan tinggal di sini," Gadis dengan baju motif bunga itu tampak gembira.

"Ya, itu bagus mengingat aku akan…." Pemuda amanesia itu tiba-tiba berhenti.

"APA?!" seru Micah setengah berteriak.

Shara tetap tersenyum sambil menjawab, "Ya, kau kan tinggal dan menghuni pohon ini."

"Tunggu dulu, aku tidak ingat kita pernah membicarakan ini. Kapan aku setuju untuk tinggal?" Tanya pemuda itu heran.

"Itulah masalahnya, ada banya hal yang tidak bisa kau ingat. Kau bahkan tidak ingat siapa dirimu kan?"

"Kurasa kau benar soal itu," Kata Micah pasrah.

"Tapi apa aku benar- benar boleh tinggal di sini? Maksudku…" Pemuda berambut pirang itu ragu-ragu untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"aku sudah mendapat izin dari kakekku."

"Kakekmu?"

"Ya, kakekku adalah Kepala Desa di sini."

"Kalau begitu biar ku tunjukkan perabotan di sekitar sini," Kata Shara sebelum berjalan ke arah perabotan.

"Micah, yang ini kotak penyimpanan. Kau bisa menaruh benda-benda selain makanan, obat dan bibit."

Gadis berambut orange itu bergerak ke arah kulkas, "Dan di dalam sini kau bisa meletakkan makanan, obat, bibit tanaman dan bahan makanan."

"Micah apa kau tertarik untuk memasak sendiri?"

"Kurasa iya," Jawab Micah tidak yakin.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa memesan peralatan memasak pada koki tempat makan di sekitar sini."

Ada ruang kosong yang cukup lebar antara kulkas dan kalender dalam ruangan itu, "Di kalender ini sudah di tandai tanggal berlangsungnya festival. Ada begitu banyak festival dala setahun di sini. Kau boleh menambahkan tanda untuk hari ulang tahun teman-temanmu. Aku sudah menandai ulang tahunku dan ulang tahunnya Raven. Jangan lupa memberi hadiah ya."

Micah sweat drop mendengar kalimat terakhir Shara, "Akan kuusahakan."

"Dan bagian yang tidak kalah penting sebuah tempat tidur untuk beristirahat dan meja untuk menaruh beberapa keperluan. Dalam laci meja ada catatan kosong, kau bisa menjadikannya semacam jurnal harian. Hanya berjaga-jaga kalau kau kehilangan ingatanmu lagi," Pemuda amnesia itu lagi-lagi sweat drop ketika mendengar bagian terakhir dari penjelasan Shara.

Shara membuka laci, mengambil sebuah catatan dan menyerahkannya pada Micah. "Sekarang untuk permulaan tulislah sesuatu dalam catatan itu, "Kata Shara sambil tersenyum.

"Apa yang harus ku tulis?"

"Hmm, mungkin tentang pembicaraan kita atau hal apa pun yang kau ingat."

Micah membuka lembaran pertama catatan itu dan mulai menulis.

'Ku rasa namaku Micah. Aku tidak ingat siapa diriku atau dari mana asalku. Mulai hari ini aku menempati pohon Sharance di desa Sharance.'

Dan itulah catatan pertama dari diari sang pemuda amnesia.

**Catatan harian Micah akan ku buat lebih panjang di chapter berikutnya. Tapi sebelumnya, tolong review ya. BTW aku juga butuh saran mengenai siapa yang akan jadi pasangan Micah di cerita ini. Tolong review ya :)**


End file.
